After All This Time I Still Love You
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Mac left Harm and their new born son. Or did she? Don't worry, I fixed it. Sorry it was so screwed up before.


(Disclaimers: None of the charters or songs belongs to me. Just thought I'd make that clear. Sorry for not updating any of my other stories yet. Major writers block. Please read and review.)  
  
(Rabb house.) Fade in.  
  
It was the middle of the night, and Harm couldn't sleep. He looked down at  
  
his beautiful wife sleeping next to him. He couldn't believe that it had been two  
  
years since they had gotten married. Six years of working together, and they  
  
had feelings for each other that they never admitted until they almost lost  
  
each other. Harm quietly got out of bed, so not to wake Mac. He crept down  
  
the hall to check on their son. He still couldn't believe that he was a father.  
  
The job suited Mac and him well. They loved learning together. He went back to  
  
bed, and wrapped his arms around Mac. She moved closer to him, and soon was  
  
asleep. Yes this was what life was. Harm thought. This is what love is.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Harm paced the floor in the Admiral's office. He couldn't believe what  
  
was going on.  
  
WEBB: Rabb sit down! You are making me seasick!  
  
AJ: Sit down Harm.  
  
(AJ said more gently.)  
  
HARM: Yes sir.  
  
(Harm sat down next to Webb. Just then Webb's cell phone rang. He picked it  
  
up, and spoke to the person for what seemed like an eternity. Mac would know  
  
just how long. He thought to himself. When Webb hung up, Harm could tell the  
  
news wasn't good.)  
  
WEBB: They checked all flights going out of the country, and she wasn't on any  
  
of them. I'm sorry Harm. We'll check all flights to other states, and keep an  
  
eye on the flights out of the country. But that's the best we can do.  
  
HARM: Damn!  
  
AJ: Calm down Commander.  
  
HARM: (Stood up.) Sir she just picked up and left! How am I supposed to calm  
  
down! She's my wife damn it!  
  
AJ: Shut up Rabb!  
  
(Harm sat back down, feeling embarrassed.)  
  
HARM: (Murmuring.) Yes sir.  
  
AJ: Harm we'll find her. You just need to calm down.  
  
WEBB: You'll have to admit it Harm. She sounded pretty convincing in her note, and her letter of resignation. What if it was true?  
  
HARM: Because that's not her! You know that Webb! Mac just doesn't pick up and leave like that.  
  
AJ: Do you know why she would want to leave?  
  
HARM: That's just it sir. She wouldn't. Not with little Matt and me.  
  
(Harm looked at AJ hoping he would believe him. AJ gave Harm a sympathetic look. He could not imagine what Harm was going through right now.)  
  
AJ: Where is Matt?  
  
HARM: In Bud's office.  
  
AJ: Listen Harm. We are going to do everything we can to bring Mac back, but we need you to keep a cool head about this. Understand? If not for yourself, then do it for Matt. He is going to need you more then ever now.  
  
HARM: I just wish.  
  
AJ: We know Harm. We know.  
  
Fade out. Harm spent most of the day at the office. Bud dropped Matt off at the babysitters, so Harm could get some work done. But Harm couldn't work. Not knowing that Mac was out there somewhere and he didn't know where.  
  
HARM: Damn it Sarah Where are you?  
  
Fade out. Three years passed, and there had been no word on where Mac was. Everyone has changed since then.  
  
Harm, who had been promoted to Captain, had lost his drive in the courtroom, and started losing cases. The Admiral put him in the records room, until he could get it together. Harm never smiled anymore, and he stopped flying. His life only seemed to be worth living for, to make his son happy, with or without Mac  
  
The Admiral, felt sorry for Harm, and Matt. He didn't know why Mac left them. Even though the Secnav suggested that he fire him, AJ wouldn't hear of it. Harm was a friend, and like a son to him. He remembered when Harm had tried to resign his commission, three weeks after Mac disappeared, but the Admiral talked him out of it. He lost one lawyer. He wasn't about to lose another. He wouldn't do that to him, and Matt. In the office he couldn't concentrate. He was short tempered with everyone except Harm. He tried to help him out in whatever way possible, but he knew the only thing he wanted was to see Mac. He would trade one of his stars to make that happen, but there were some things even he couldn't do.  
  
Bud and Harriet seemed to have taken it the worst. There were a lot of questions, and no one could seem to answer them. Everyone in the office was careful not to talk about in front of them, for fear of being put on report. It seemed like Sarah Mackenzie Rabb didn't even exist anymore.  
  
It had been three and a half years now, since Mac has left. Harm decided that it was time to go back to work. He convinced the Admiral to let him go back into the courtroom, and slowly but surly regained his status in the courtroom. He was given the harder cases, and was winning them to. But he had never gotten over Mac. Everywhere he went, he saw her face. He had convinced himself, that it was a mistake falling in love with her. He hated her. She had used him. She had even said so in her letter.  
  
Dear Harm, I don't know how to start this letter, and there is no easy way of telling this to you. I used you Harm. I was never in love with you. I decided that I couldn't do this to you anymore. So I am leaving. Maybe one day I'll stop by and see how you're doing. I'm sorry Harm. - Mac  
  
Harm knew that letter by heart. He must have read it a thousand times. But even though he didn't love Mac, he spoke well of her, for the benefit of their son. That was another thing he couldn't understand. She didn't even mention him in her letter. He hated what she was doing to him, having him grow up with out a mother. He knew what it was like to grow up without a parent. He didn't want to put his son through the same thing. While he was on his way home from work, he turned on the radio, hoping to find something to sooth his raw nerves. The NATO ball was tonight, and the Admiral had pretty much ordered him to go. Harm couldn't remember the last time he went out, besides with Matt. His social life was gone, as was his Flyboy smile. He knew the Admiral was just looking out for him, but he could do without going to the damn ball. He turned up the radio, to cloud out his thoughts.  
  
I lie awake at night  
  
I try but can't deny  
  
That I can make it without her  
  
I can't forget the day  
  
I let her slip away  
  
And I'm still dreaming about her  
  
Can her heart forgive?  
  
'Cause I just can't live without her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Wont you say that I  
  
I would die to hold her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Won't you tell her I love her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
I walk the streets at night  
  
See lovers passing by  
  
And it's all a reminder  
  
Of what it used to be  
  
When she was hear with me  
  
I only wish I could find her  
  
Did she disappear?  
  
'Cause I've waited right hear for her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Wont you sat that I  
  
I would die to hold her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Won't you tell her I love her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
I close my eyes  
  
See her face and I realize  
  
I had it all but I set her free  
  
So next time you see my girl  
  
Oh won't you tell her that I'm sorry  
  
And tell her that I love her  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Won't you tell her I love her  
  
The next time you see my baby  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Won't you tell her that I love her?  
  
The next time you see my girl  
  
Won't you tell her that I'm sorry I love her?  
  
The next time you see my girl.  
  
Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
  
I laced the track you locked the floor  
  
So far from hanging on the door  
  
Notorious, they got to know that  
  
Life ain't always what it seems to be  
  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
We're still a team  
  
Through your family I fill you're dreams  
  
In the future can't wait to see  
  
If you open up the gates for me  
  
Reminisce some time  
  
The night they took my friend  
  
I try to black it out but it plays again  
  
When it's real, it's hard to conceal  
  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
  
I'd give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you're still living life after death  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day every time I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day  
  
When you went away  
  
What a life to take  
  
What a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
It's kind of hard with you not around  
  
I know you in Heaven smiling down  
  
Watching us while we pray for you  
  
Every day we pray for you  
  
Till the day we meet again  
  
In my heart I keep you friend  
  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
  
The strength I need to believe  
  
In my thoughts I just can't define  
  
Wish I could just turn back the hands of time  
  
Us in the six shopping new cloths for kicks  
  
You and me take in flicks  
  
Making hits stages they receive you on  
  
Still can't believe you gone  
  
I'd give anything to hear half you're breath  
  
I know you're living life after death  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day every time I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day  
  
When you went away  
  
What a life to live  
  
What a bond to break I'll be missing you  
  
Somebody tell me why  
  
On that morning  
  
When that life is over  
  
I know I'll see your face  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day every night I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day  
  
When you went away...  
  
(Harm turned off the radio, and silently cursed at himself. Everywhere he went he thought of her. He cried sleepless nights for her. But she wasn't there. She just wasn't there. Harm pulled into his parking spot, and got ready to go. He was thankful that Matt was staying with Harriet's parents, while they were visiting. As soon as he put on his dress whites, he was out the door, knowing he was going to be late. He now hated wearing his dress whites, and the compliments he got from everyone. He remembered how Mac used to tease him when he wore his dress whites. Saying how overrated they were. He pulled into an empty parking space, and walked slowly towards the building, hoping to get in there and get out.)  
  
Fade in.  
  
By ten, the party was in full swing. Harm had danced a few times with  
  
Harriet and Bobbie Latham, but mainly sat at the table by himself. He watched  
  
as the other couples dance, and how in love they seemed to be. He remembered  
  
that feeling. He was sitting at the table with AJ, Clay, Bud and Harriet, when a  
  
song caught his attention.  
  
What am I suppose to do  
  
With all these blues  
  
Haunting me  
  
Everywhere, no matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
  
In the evening glow  
  
I can't let go  
  
When will this night be over?  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name  
  
For what you put me through  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with a ghost of you and me  
  
I've seen a lot of broken hearts  
  
Just sailing by  
  
Phantom ships  
  
Lost at sea  
  
On one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass I sing a toast  
  
To the midnight sky  
  
I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name  
  
For what you put me through  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with a ghost of you and me  
  
The ghost of you and me  
  
Where will it set me free?  
  
I hear the voices call  
  
Following footsteps down the hall  
  
Trying to save what's left  
  
Of my heart and soul  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
  
In the evening glow  
  
I can't let go  
  
When will the night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name  
  
For you put me through  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
  
And baby there's a name  
  
For what you put me through  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you And baby there's a name  
  
For all the things you do  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love  
  
And baby there's a name  
  
For what you put me through  
  
It isn't love it's robbery  
  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me.  
  
(By the end of the song Harm had to use all of his military training to keep from crying in front of everyone. He quickly excused himself, he went outside to get some air, Harriet stood to follow, but AJ motioned her to sit down.)  
  
AJ: He needs to be by himself for a while. Now if you'll all excuse me. I'm going to have a little talk with the disc jockey. I told him no depressing songs.  
  
(AJ left.)  
  
WEBB: This was supposed to be a fun night for Harm.  
  
BUD: Harm doesn't have fun any more. Not since the Colonel left.  
  
HARRIET: The only time he smiles is when he is with Matt or little AJ.  
  
WEBB: I know. I know. Fade out.  
  
Three weeks have passed since the ball, and Harm still couldn't get over what happened that night. It was late in the night, and Harm couldn't sleep. But it wasn't anything new to him. There were a lot of nights that he couldn't sleep. He sat on the porch drinking a beer. It was warm out that night, and he could hear the crickets and the frogs. He spent nights like this with Mac, but she wasn't here. And he hated her for it. He hated her for leaving him, using him, making him think that she loved him as much as he loved her, but most of all for leaving there son. He asked everyday where mommy was, and he couldn't answer him. Harm sighed, and put down his beer. He picked up his guitar, and played the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
Baby set me free  
  
Promised misery  
  
I can take it no more  
  
Since you ran away  
  
Nothings been the same  
  
Don't know what I'm living for  
  
Hear I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Until your back hear baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you back hear baby, yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside  
  
I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go  
  
So I told you lies  
  
Even made you cry  
  
Baby I was so wrong  
  
Girl I promise you  
  
Now my love is true  
  
This is where my heart belongs  
  
'Cause hear I am  
  
So alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Until your back hear baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until your back hear baby, yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside  
  
I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go  
  
And I wonder  
  
Are you thinking of me  
  
'Cause I'm thinking of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
Are you ever coming back in my life?  
  
'Cause hear I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
  
Until your back hear baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until your back hear baby, yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside  
  
I want you to know  
  
You are the one  
  
And I can't...  
  
Until your back hear baby  
  
Till your back hear baby  
  
Until your back hear baby  
  
Till your back hear baby  
  
Your back  
  
Your back  
  
Until you back hear baby  
  
There's a feeling inside  
  
I want you to know  
  
You are the one  
  
And I can't....  
  
Till your back  
  
Till your back hear baby....  
  
(Harm still loved Mac. He wouldn't admit it. But the heart doesn't lie. He wondered if she would ever come back. It didn't look like it, but he still hoped.)  
  
Fade out... Harm was called to the Admiral's office first thing Monday morning. When he caught sight of Clayton Webb, he knew he was in for trouble. This would be Harm's first mission since Mac was missing came up. An American militia group, suspected of gun trading was operating in Cuba. They needed Harm to go and pose as a gun buyer. AJ knew it would be dangerous, so he would go with him, to make sure that everything went down as planned. He knew Matt already lost one parent; he didn't need to lose another.  
  
(Cuba.)  
  
Fade in.  
  
A few weeks latter, Harm was on his first mission compliments of Clayton Webb. Harm and AJ were waiting for the buyers to contact them, when Harm saw something out of the corner of his eye. He moved a few steps to get a closer look, and couldn't believe what he saw. He dropped his cell phone on the ground, and stood there with his mouth hanging open. AJ thought he had lost it, until he saw what Harm was looking at. He quickly called for Webb to get to where they were.  
  
They all watched Mac standing buy a small shop. A big man was standing close by her, watching the crowd. Harm and Webb watched as Mac chose a few things and put them into a bag. The man paid for the things, and pushed her along. Harm and AJ saw him pointing a gun at her back. Mac was being held hostage. Harm and AJ followed them to a small building, and watched from the truck, as he forced Mac inside. The one thing that they couldn't figure out was why Mac wasn't resisting.  
  
AJ: What in the hell...  
  
HARM: (Whispering.) I can't believe it. I thought she.  
  
(He never couldn't finish what he was about to say. Clay had ordered a recon team, to help with the rescue. Since there was already one in Cuba, they were ready in less then an hour. While the others were getting ready, Harm decided he needed to call his son. But was disappointed when Bud told him Matt was asleep. He decided he would tell Bud what was going on.)  
  
HARM: Bud, its Harm. I think you need to sit down.  
  
(Bud knew something was wrong, and sat down.)  
  
BUD: Yes sir.  
  
(Harm took a deep breath, and told Bud what was happening. Bud couldn't believe it. When he hung up the phone, He woke Harriet up and told her. Together they waited for news on Mac. Meanwhile, Clay gave the marines a little pep talk about what had happened.)  
  
HARM: Sir, when we get in there, I can't promise you anything. If I find the guy that did this-  
  
AJ: I know. I'm not sure if I could just stand there either.  
  
CLAY: (Just walking up.) Neither can the marines. I told them what happened. You know how they look after their own.  
  
AJ: Ready?  
  
CLAY: Whenever you are.  
  
(They looked at Harm, who nodded his head. They stormed in to building.)  
  
Fade out.  
  
(About an hour earlier.)  
  
Mac was thrown back in to the room that she had been held in for three years, six days, seven hours, twenty-nine minutes, and forty seconds. This was one time that she hated having her sense of timing. She rubbed her soar head, soar from being hit, and sat down on the cot. She knew it would be a very slim chance that she would get out. And she knew that there was no one coming to rescue her. She remembers it like it was yesterday. She had woken up early, letting Harm sleep in. She was just getting some breakfast, when there was a knock at the door. Then things went wrong. She was kidnapped. Forced to write the two letters or they would kill Harm and Matt. She hoped they were okay. She knew Harm must hate her. She knew it wasn't her fault. But she did feel guilty, for missing the time with her family. She dreamed that one day Harm would come save her. He would take her into his arms again. But she knew that was unlikely, she remembered a song that she heard just before she left. She put her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees, and tried to remember the song.  
  
God I feel  
  
Like hell tonight  
  
Tears of rage  
  
I cannot fight  
  
Id be the last  
  
To help you understand  
  
Are you strong enough?  
  
To be my man  
  
Nothings true  
  
And nothings right  
  
So let me be alone tonight  
  
You can't change the way I am  
  
Are you strong enough?  
  
To be my man  
  
Lie to me  
  
I promise  
  
I'll believe  
  
But please don't leave  
  
I have a face  
  
I cannot show  
  
I make the rules up  
  
As I go  
  
Try and love me if you can  
  
Are you strong enough?  
  
To be my man  
  
When I've shown you  
  
That I just don't care  
  
When I'm throwing  
  
Punches in the air  
  
When I'm broken down  
  
And cannot stand  
  
Are you strong enough?  
  
To be my man  
  
Lie to me  
  
I promise  
  
I'll believe  
  
Lie to me  
  
But please don't leave  
  
Fade in.  
  
She hoped Harm would never give up hope. Just then she heard gunfire. Could it be? But then she thought again. Maybe it was other bad guys. Then three men broke down the door to her room. Her heart stopped. Marines. She was getting out. She heard yelling from the other room, and more gunfire. Then all was quiet. When the marines were taking her out of the building, she walked pass three men. One was lying on the floor, obliviously hurt. They were dressed in all black. The other two were hunched over him, trying to give him first aid. She tried to stop, but the marines pushed her out the door, and in to a black van. As soon as they were all in, they took off their masks. Mac heart dropped. It wasn't Harm. The first marine spoke.  
  
MAN: Colonel Rabb?  
  
(Mac's heart was pounding. She couldn't believe it.)  
  
MAC: Yes.  
  
MAN: Gunnery Sergeant West, ma'am.  
  
MAC: Where are we going?  
  
WEST: We have orders to take you to the embassy, ma'am.  
  
MAC: Under who's order?  
  
WEST: Admiral Chegwidden, ma'am.  
  
(Mac's eyes grew wide. The Admiral had come to save her?)  
  
WEST: From what I have been told ma'am, the Admiral, with Captain Rabb, and special agent Webb, were waiting for contact from American drug dealers, when they saw you. They followed you, and that's how we found you. They wasted no time getting you out.  
  
MAC: Where are they?  
  
WEST: They stayed behind.  
  
MAC: Why?  
  
WEST: I don't know ma'am.  
  
(Mac looked out the window. Why would Harm stay behind? She couldn't believe he was promoted to Captain, or that was here at all. Maybe he still did care. At the embassy, she was given new cloths, and a chance to clean herself up, and a doctor came to check her out. There were guards at the door, and she was told to stay in her room until AJ came to talk to her. She wondered why AJ would come to talk to her and not Harm. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and waited.)  
  
Fade out.  
  
AJ and Clay were waiting at the hospital for word on Harm. There was a stand off, between him and the man who had Mac hostage. The man shot Harm first, Harm managed to shot him before he went down. Then everyone else shot the man, who turned out to be Privet Gary Saunders. A man she prosecuted for drug possession. He had escaped, and took her hostage. But he was dead now. AJ and Clay paced the waiting room floor. Harm had been shot in the head, at close range. Both men knew, wounds like that, were hard to recover from. Just then a doctor appeared at the door.  
  
DOCTOR: Admiral Chegwidden?  
  
AJ: That's me. How is he?  
  
DOCTOR: The bullet bounced off his temple plate and just grazed his brow. Another three inches to the left, and he wouldn't have made it.  
  
(Clay and AJ gave a sigh of relieve.)  
  
DOCTOR: I would like to keep him over night for observation-  
  
AJ: Not possible. We are getting him back to the states, as soon as possible.  
  
DOCTOR: All right then. His injuries are not that critical. As soon as the nurse is finished with the bandaging, he can be released. He is going to have a headache for the next few days, so I suggest he check with his doctor. We'll give him something for the pain. But what he needs right now is rest. Now if you'll excuse me. I have other patients to see.  
  
(The doctor left.)  
  
AJ: Did the marines tell that Harm is hurt?  
  
CLAY: No. I made sure they didn't tell her.  
  
AJ: Good. Let's get him out of hear, and to the embassy.  
  
(They walked back to where the nurse was patching up Harm's head. He was sitting on the table, trying not to move while the nurse was finishing up.)  
  
HARM: Did I get him sir?  
  
AJ: You did.  
  
HARM: Good. Where is Mac?  
  
CLAY: They took her to the embassy, Harm.  
  
HARM: Is she hurt?  
  
CLAY: No.  
  
HARM: Good.  
  
AJ: How's your head?  
  
HARM: I'll be okay. Look what I found.  
  
(He held up Mac's wedding ring.)  
  
HARM: It was on top of the desk, when we went in. No chance I was leaving without it.  
  
(Just then the nurse came back in.)  
  
NURSE: The doctor has approved your release. He wants you to take it easy for a few days, and to go easy on the stress.  
  
HARM: That would be kind of hard.  
  
(The nurse shook her head and left. Harm got of the table, and almost fell over. AJ and Clay grabbed his arms, so Harm could steady himself.)  
  
HARM: I'm okay.  
  
AJ: Maybe you should stay the night.  
  
HARM: Sir all I want to do is be with my wife.  
  
CLAY: Let's go.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Harm hesitated going into the room. AJ and Clay were waiting down the hall, giving Harm and Mac the privacy they needed. He opened the door without a sound. When he saw Mac, his heart stopped. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and was fast asleep in a chair. He couldn't remember the last time she looked so beautiful. He kneeled down in front of her, and stroked her cheek. He took his hand back when she opened her eyes. He sat on the table in front of her. They looked at each other, for what seemed like forever. They both tried not to cry, but the tears were running down their faces. They couldn't find the words to say what they felt. Harm stood up, and so did Mac. They faced each other, with hurt in their eyes. Then Harm couldn't take it any more. He wrapped his arms around his wife. Emotions that were held up inside for the past three years, were finally coming out. No words were exchanged. They just held each other. Mac broke the embrace, and faced her husband. He had a bandage on the side of his head. She gasped, and reached out to touch it. Had he gotten hurt? Harm put his hand over hers, and reached down to kiss her. The kiss was full of passion, and the love they had for each other. He pulled back from the embrace, and held her face in his hands, and wiped away her tears.  
  
HARM: (Voice breaking.) Hey Jarhead.  
  
MAC: (Voice breaking.) Hey Flyboy.  
  
HARM: (Whispering.) I missed you.  
  
MAC: (Whispering.) I missed you.  
  
HARM: I think you lost this.  
  
(He held up her wedding ring. And put it back on her finger.)  
  
HARM: There.  
  
MAC: It took you long enough to find me.  
  
(She teased.)  
  
HARM: Well Mac you're not an easy person to track down.  
  
Next time you go out of town, with armed felons, I'd like to know.  
  
(He teased back.)  
  
MAC: I'm sorry Harm.  
  
(She started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her.)  
  
HARM: Hey.hey.it's not your fault Sarah. It's not your fault. It's okay. And the important thing is that you're going home now. And don't think I'm going to let you out of my sight again.  
  
MAC: (Whispering.) You must have hated me.  
  
HARM: Sarah, I love you with all my heart. Nothing can change that.  
  
MAC: Everyday I thought what you must have been going through.  
  
HARM: It's over now. Matt and I went through some pretty bad times, but its okay now.  
  
MAC: Matt having to grow up without a mother.  
  
HARM: (Made her look at him.) Listen to me marine! Everything is okay now. I love you! And nothing can change that. Believe me.  
  
MAC: Oh Harm.  
  
(He hugged her again.)  
  
HARM: Let's go home huh?  
  
MAC: (Smiling, for the first time in three years.) I thought you would never ask.  
  
Fade out.  
  
On the plane ride home, Mac told what she had been through for the past three years. She told them how Saunders had been planning this ever since he was put in prison. And how they told if she tried to escape, they had men, watching Harm, and with one phone call they would kill him and Matt. Mac knew she couldn't risk losing them.  
  
When the plane landed, Bud, Harriet, little AJ, and Matt, were all waiting for them. Harm picked up Matt and explained to him what was going on.  
  
HARM: You want to give your mom a hug?  
  
(Matt shyly shook his head, and hid his face. Mac felt crushed. Harm whispered something in his ear, the Matt held out his arms for Mac to take him. Mac felt like the whole in her heart, was being put back in place. With her son, in her arms, she took Harm's hand, and headed home; for good this time.  
  
The end. The end 


End file.
